Cannon eos 550d
Canon EOS 550D (http://www.canon.co.uk/For_Home/Product_Finder/Cameras/Digital_SLR/EOS_550D/) Stills or movies, capture your story Capture your story in stunning detail with the EOS 550D. With the creative freedom to capture the decisive shot, see all the detail of your holiday sunset or follow action in the local football match. *18 MP APS-C CMOS sensor *DIGIC 4 *ISO 100-6400, H:12800 *Up to 3.7fps shooting *Full HD movies *7.7cm (3.0”) 3:2 Clear View LCD with 1,040k dots *iFCL metering *Quick Control screen *Ext. Mic socket *Movie crop 18 MP CMOS sensor Ideal for those who want to create large, poster-size prints – or crop images without losing any of the detail necessary for printing – EOS 550D’s 18MP CMOS sensor is outstanding in low light, and produces images with incredibly low noise. DIGIC 4 Canon’s DIGIC 4 processor works with the CMOS sensor to deliver 14-bit image processing, for smooth gradations and natural looking colours. DIGIC 4 also powers advanced Noise Reduction when shooting at higher ISO speeds, plus split-second start-up times and near-instant image review after shooting. High ISO for low light When light levels fall, the EOS 550D offers an ISO range of up to 6400 – expandable to 12800 for those environments where using flash is undesirable. Full HD movie recording The EOS 550D combines exceptional still shooting with the ability to shoot Full HD (1080p) video. To satisfy your creativity the EOS 550D features full manual control and selectable frame rates. You can also shoot high speed 50/60fps movies at 720P for when the action is really fast. An HDMI connection allows High Definition playback of footage and images on any HDTV. Also with compatible TVs playback can be controlled using the TV’s remote control. 7.7cm (3.0”) 3:2 Clear View LCD Detailed checks on images and video are possible with a 7.7cm (3.0”) 3:2 Clear View LCD screen, which features an ultra-high 1,040,000 dots for increased clarity. Switch to Live View mode and use the real-time visual feed to shoot from awkward angles. iFCL metering system A new 63-zone dual layer metering sensor analyses Focus, Colour and Luminance information, providing accurate and consistent metering. Quick Control screen Accessible using a dedicated button it provides easy access to commonly used functions, ensuring that you are ready to take the shot as it happens. External Microphone Socket Add an additional microphone for better quality sound using the 3.5mm stereo jack socket. Movie Crop Shoot VGA movies with an effective zoom of 7x. Movie crop uses only the centre part of the sensor and allows long distance shooting without having to change lenses. Create a shooting system as unique as you are The EOS 550D is compatible with Canon’s full range of EF and EF-S lenses and EX-series Speedlites. IMAGE SENSOR IMAGE PROCESSOR Back to Top LENS Back to Top FOCUSING Back to Top EXPOSURE CONTROL Back to Top SHUTTER Back to Top WHITE BALANCE Back to Top VIEWFINDER Back to Top LCD MONITOR Back to Top FLASH Back to Top SHOOTING Back to Top LIVE VIEW MODE Back to Top FILE TYPE Back to Top OTHER FEATURES Back to Top INTERFACE Back to Top DIRECT PRINT Back to Top STORAGE Back to Top SUPPORTED OPERATING SYSTEM Back to Top SOFTWARE Back to Top POWER SOURCE Back to Top PHYSICAL SPECIFICATIONS Back to Top ACCESSORIES Back to Top